


Nanny Niall

by deansammycas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BSM, Daddy Niall, Fluff, ddm, nanny - Freeform, nanny niall, one direction - Freeform, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansammycas/pseuds/deansammycas





	1. Chapter 1

Yes this a “rich mother, no father, ignored child” kind of fic. Bear with me.

I understood the reasoning behind the idea but I certainly wasn't welcoming it. I was a sixteen year old teenager with a strong passion for messing things up that were fine to begin with. My talents included sneaking out, lying, sobbing uncontrollably, and being sarcastic. But did I really need a nanny for two months? For one thing, I was surprised my mum even put the effort into making sure someone would take care of me while she was gone. It made me smile for a second before I realized she was probably just worried about the house and the state it would be in when she got back if she left me alone. And that made me angry. But then I found out the worst possible thing; my nanny was apparently a twenty one year old man. And that made me furious.  
I whined and argued and screamed about it for three whole day’s straight but my mum had chosen to ignore me. The man was coming all the way from Ireland. Alright, grant it, we only lived in Edinburgh, but surely there was a nanny we could’ve gotten in Scotland. Maybe, I don't know, a female one?   
“He’s practically a world famous nanny!” my mum had bragged as she packed her suitcase. “He’s amazing with kids and is excited to work with a teenager! You’ll be his first one!”  
It took strength to ignore the fact that my mum had promised this was a business trip and was packing a bathing suit. But I chose to focus on mentally preparing myself to live with an overbearing, probably hideous and boring male for the next two months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I had heard the doorbell ring about thirty minutes ago but there was no way I was coming downstairs yet. I wanted to wait until I absolutely had to, to meet this guy. Create some mystery about myself…well more like let him know I didn’t want him around. What nineteen year old guy wants to be a nanny? He’s probably absolutely hideous, boring, nerdy, and just overall awful and had nothing better to do with his life. I was trying to figure out if I could end up just living in my room for a month when someone shouted from downstairs, “Emma! Get down here right now!”  
When you hear your mum yell like that; you run. Thus I ended up tripping over myself on the stairs and landing completely on my bum at the bottom. I heard loud, and if I may say, attractive laughter coming from right in front of me and I looked up to see my mum sat on the couch with an extremely handsome and young guy. He had hair that was quiffed up at the end and was a mess of beach blond and chocolate brown. He was wearing a wife beater that had some band name on it and black sweatpants bottoms with a snapback and Supras. We made eye contact as he stood up, his eyes a deep blue, and walked over, holding out a hand and smiling widely, “I’m Niall, need help love?”  
Everything that had seemed to be going in slow motion as I had watched him, quickly sped up as my mum chuckled, “See, she’s a handful Niall, you sure you’re ready for this?” This? This is my nanny? Well that’s not fair. I gently removed my hand from his and took a seat opposite the couch they were sitting on, trying to pretend I wasn’t bothered, “What’s up mum, why’d ya shout?”  
“Well I thought it was about time you came down and met Niall since I’m leaving in about five minutes and you haven’t come down once all morning. Niall‘s a great guy Emma, you both love football and the same music,” I glanced pointedly at the name on his shirt that I didn’t know but only he noticed, raising an eyebrow. “And I know you’ll be safe with a strong man like him around,” she joked, smiling at the two of us; it was like she didn’t even know he was attractive. He smiled at her and patted her lap, sending me a grin before checking his phone, “Mrs. Caster, don’t you think you should be going?”  
As they both stood up and kept talking, I was in an almost frozen state. Even though I didn’t yet, I could tell I was going to grow feelings for Niall. And he would just see me as another kid he nannied for. Not that I was worried, but shouldn’t my mum be worried anyways that she just left a super attractive, young guy in charge of me alone for a month with no supervision? I mean I knew nothing would happen, I wouldn’t let it, but she’s a mum! She’s supposed to have hindsight on these sort of things.  
After we had all hugged goodbye and she was getting into her car, me waving from the door, she smiled happily and said, “I’m not worried at all, have a nice time kids!” As confused as I was, it didn’t take me long to figure out why she wasn’t worried at all.

 

“Emma! What did I say? No treats before dinner comes,” Niall said from the couch as I walked back in with some crisps.  
“Niall we ordered pizza, the crisps aren’t any worse,” I rolled my eyes and went to sit down but he stood up. He towered over me, a signature smirk on his mouth as he held out a hand, “Hand them over Emma. Who’s in charge here?”  
“You are,” I muttered, answering the question he had been asking nonstop for three days and shoving the bowl at him. It had become obvious almost the second my mum left why she wasn’t nervous leaving us alone. Niall was controlling, Niall was protective, and Niall treated me like I was five so she had nothing to worry about. It had only been three days but I was pretty sure if I heard the word bedtime again at nine at night I was going to flip.  
“You know Niall, I’m not five, I’m sixteen,” I said, glaring pointedly at him as he sank back onto the couch next to me and popped a crisp into his mouth.  
He grinned and nodded, “I know. But you’re the only sixteen year old who needs a babysitter.” He leaned over and pinched my cheeks, a few crumbs on his chin, while I shoved him off. “Anyways, your mum made it real clear she’s paying me to control you. To take care of you the way I normally take care of children. I’m not complaining either. If I never let you out without me I wont have to worry about you partying or getting into trouble so it’s a win win.”  
“A win win for who?” I growled, crossing my arms. “Surely not for me.”  
He laughed and winked, “No, though it does mean you don’t have to leave me so that should be a win for you. Technically though, win for your mum, win for me.” I sent him a look before rolling my eyes and leaning farther away from him in the couch.  
“Aw c’mon little eminem, don’t give me that,” he cooed, using the dumb nickname he had came up with for me day one. When I didn’t answer, he placed the bowl on the floor in front of him and opened his arms, “C’mere little one.” I turned further away from him, lifting my nose up into the air and ignoring him. “All right,” he sighed, standing up and swiftly lifting me into his arms. He grunted as he sat back down with me on his lap before smiling and rocking me back and forth, “Are you hungry?”  
“Obviously I’m hungry if I went to get some crisps,” I said angrily, still refusing to sit comfortably on him which he obviously wanted me to do. Niall snorted and smacked my side, “Cut the attitude.” I was about to retort when the doorbell went off and I shouted, “I’ll get it.”  
“’Course you will, I’m not getting up,” Niall yawned, leaning back into the couch and handing me the money. I rolled my eyes but took the money anyways and sprinted towards the door, “Hullo!”  
The pizza guy looked up from his phone and smiled once he saw me, “Hey! One large pizza?” He was hot; dark hair, fringing his face, bright blue eyes, and a large white smile.  
“That’ll be me!” I said, observing him hold the pizza out with one, tan hand, and reach for the money in his back pocket. “So it’ll be 12 pounds and your phone number.” I doubled back a little, surprised, and smiled, “I think we can manage that, I’m Emma.” He stuck out his hand and shook mine, “I’m Cole and you’re by far the prettiest girl I’ve ever delivered a pizza too.”   
“Why thank you,” I smiled, curtsying. We started talking after I gave him my number, probably going on for a good ten minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone say gruffly, “Emma, I’m hungry.” I looked up at Niall cautiously and nodded, hoping he wouldn’t make a scene or say something embarrassing. “Here’s the pizza Ni.” He took it from my hands in one hand and put the other around my waist before looking at Cole and sending him a short smile, “Hey I’m Niall, her protective nanny.” Cole shot me a look to which I shrugged helplessly before he smiled back, “I’m Cole. Pizza delivery guy.”  
“We should probably keep it that way,” Niall said coldly, moving me a little bit behind him and starting to shut the door. “Goodnight Cole.” I went to say goodnight as well but Niall had slammed the door shut and locked it, stalking back into the living room silently.   
“What’d you do that for?!” I hissed, standing over him as he took out a slice and started eating.  
“Well, you’re my kid for now, and I don’t want any guy talking to you,” he said as if it were a reasonable thing. “Now sit down and eat. No complaining and no talking back or else you’re going to go into timeout and the pizza will be cold.”

Honestly, this boy was starting to frustrate me but there was really nothing I could do about it, he was in charge and he watched me like a hawk. After we finished our pizza, Niall disappeared for a few minutes before coming back in with a wet paper towel and crouching in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled before starting to wipe my face and hands down.  
I squirmed, trying to push him away but he held me tightly until he finished and then kissed my nose, “All clean.”  
“I could’ve done that on my own,” I scowled, trying not to blush as he sat back down next to me.  
He chuckled, noticing the red tint and smiled, “I know but I did it for you. Why don’t you go get your PJ’s on and we can watch any movie you want?”   
“What a privilege,” I muttered sarcastically.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing!” I smiled and jumped up, patting his head. “Be right back.” He rolled his eyes, focusing back on the TV as I ran into my bedroom and kicked the wall. I was fairly certain I would end up killing myself before my mother got home. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost nine.  
“Why am I getting in pajamas?” I asked myself allowed as I started to change anyways, knowing Niall would be angry if I didn’t. I quickly pulled on sweatpants, a sweater and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I was about to leave my room when my phone went off and I saw a message from a new number, “Hey nanny girl, can you guess who? If you get it right I could probably get you a free pizza ;)”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you smiling?” Niall scowled, looking up from his mobile. “And what took you so long? I got bored.”  
“I took off my makeup,” I said easily, jumping back onto the couch.  
“Good, you don’t need it,” he mumbled, “Go choose a movie.” I reluctantly stood up again and crouched in front of where we kept all our DVDs.   
“And make sure it’s rated G,” he added, smiling.  
I turned back to look at him, raising an eyebrow and groaning. “Are you joking?”  
“If you don’t have any, I’m sure we can rent Winnie the Pooh or something,” he winked.  
“How about we just watch the Game Plan?” I suggested desperately. He pretended to ponder for a second, stroking his chin infuriatingly before biting his lip and saying yes, “But put it in quickly, I don’t want you to be up too late and be a grumpy pants tomorrow.” I rolled my eyes before popping the DVD in and settling back on the couch. He rested a comfortable arm around me and I didn’t really mind, leaning back into his shoulder and getting comfortable. He was cute when he wasn’t talking because if he was talking, he was ordering me about.   
As the movie progressed, I had to admit I was getting tired. It was only because Niall had covered us in a blanket so I was warm and comfortable and suddenly I was yawning. Niall chuckled but when I looked up, his eyes didn’t have the usual mischievous glint they just looked warm and caring. He patted his lap and gently pushed my head onto it, “It’s more comfortable than my shoulder.”  
Now, ever since I was little, I had this thing where, if someone played with my hair, I would knock out in a second. Either my mom had told this to Niall or he just seemed to know it because sure enough, his fingers were suddenly running through my hair. I started to protest, pulling back and whining but he smiled and shushed me, “Lie back down like a good girl and keep quiet.”  
He gently laced his fingers through my hair, twirling it around his fingers, scratching my scalp gently, and just running his hand through my hair, humming quietly and focusing on the movie. I closed my eyes without much of a fight and within a few minutes, I was barely conscious. But I felt his lips burn my forehead as he gently kissed it and whispered, “Goodnight Ems.”

 

Maybe it was the food I ate super late or maybe it was just a bad night. But this was the third time I had woken up from a nightmare. Unfortunately for me, this third one was completely traumatizing and I didn’t really know what to do about it. It had to be the terror controlling my body as I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall, knocking lightly on Niall’s door. But even as he gave a muffled, “Come in-“, there was a creak of a floorboard from behind me and I threw open the door, jumping unto his bed, getting under the covers and shaking.   
Since he was staying in the guest room, he had a Queen sized bed and was on the other side of it, still on his laptop writing something. His eyes were wide as he looked at the lump that was me under the blanket before carefully putting his laptop on the floor and coming under the covers with me, “Why are we hiding? Is there a monster?” I whimpered but shook my head before saying, “I had lots of bad dreams and my room is dark.”  
He didn’t smirk like I thought he would, he smiled softly and gently pulled the covers back, cooing as I yelped and grabbed his arm, looking around the room warily. I didn’t mean to act so childish but at the moment I didn’t care, I was petrified of everything surrounding me except Niall and his warm bed. He lifted me up easily and placed me in-between his legs, cooing again as I turned to the side and curled up in a ball between his legs, my fists gripping his tee and my face buried in his shirt.  
“What happened in the dreams little one?” he asked quietly, rubbing soothing circled on my back.  
“Nothing,” I sniffled. His chest vibrated as he chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, “You and I both know this to be untrue and I don’t appreciate a little liar much.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” I muttered, closing my eyes tightly and trying not to relive the horrible deaths I witnessed in the dream of everyone I loved. Including Niall. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before nodding and kissing the top of my head, “Well I reckon you’re tired huh?” I nodded silently and he gently pulled the comforter over both of us, allowing me to stay curled up on him, being cuddled.   
“Don’t worry little one, go back to sleep, I’ve got you,” he said softly. “I’m the nanny, aren’t I?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Last night,” I mumbled, slumping down at the kitchen table and trying to ignore Niall’s now prominent smirks. “Last night didn’t happen.”  
“Oh but it did princess,” he smiled warmly, coming up behind me and ruffling my hair. “I won’t forget how you hid from the monsters and cuddled up next to me anytime soon. It was the cutest thing I’d seen since I’ve been here, I oughtta let you watch horror movies.”  
“Shut up,” I whined, pushing away my cereal and closing my eyes, completely exhausted.  
He smoothly pushed the bowl back in front of me and said firmly, “Ah ah, you’ve got to eat now, can’t have that tummy grumbling while we’re out.”  
“Out?” I honestly had only left the house twice since he’d been here to go for walks alone when I absolutely needed to get out of the house. He nodded, sitting across from me at the table and popping open one of his protein shakes, “Yeah I figured it’s about time we get a Christmas tree, it’s two weeks away isn’t it?” My mouth fell slack at that; I had completely forgotten mum would be gone for Christmas and Niall would be here instead. What sort of twenty year old doesn’t want to be home for Christmas? And more importantly, why wouldn’t my mum be home? Niall noticed my drop in attitude because he coughed lightly, making me look up at him.  
“Real tree right love? No fake tree garbage? And we can go out to eat after we bring it home, then bring home donuts and watch Christmas movies while decorating? How about it?” he sounded eager and that sounded far better than any Christmas experience I’d ever had. Normally mum would just decorate it on her own and I would see it the next morning.  
I nodded, smiling and picking up the spoon in my cereal, starting to shove it down, “Why are we leaving so early?” He smiled at my sudden eagerness and gulped down some of his shake before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and shrugging, “I kinda wanna hit up the shopping center, get some new hats and shirts.”  
“Course you do,” I mumbled, picturing the millions of hats he had scattered around the guest room and rolling my eyes.  
“Do I detect some attitude?” Niall raised an eyebrow. “Does someone have to go in timeout before we go?”  
“No sir,” I groaned, sending him a dirty look. He smiled and winked, taking a swig out of the shake and belching, “C’mon, hurry then love or you might have to sit in a booster seat.”   
“Niall don’t even!” I shouted after him as he stood up from the table and went to grab his car keys. I could totally see him having a booster seat in the back of his car and threatening me with it if I misbehaved. I just needed to prove to him my mom had been wrong in hiring me a nanny; that I was a mature adult who he could stop babying. Maybe today would be the perfect chance.

“But I don’t wanna,” I whined, pulling back from him and pouting.   
“Emma,” he said firmly, glaring at me. “You either hold my hand or we go home, your choice.” There was no fun, smirking Niall in front of me; it was almost like he was legitimately scared for my safety in the shopping center. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. His mouth was set in a straight line and he continued to glare at me, his gaze hard and his hand outstretched.  
Hesitantly, I took his hand and watched his features relax as he sighed and apologized for sounding so harsh, “I just can’t let anything happen to you. It’s my job.”   
“You do realize that I literally am not a child, right Niall?” I asked gently.  
“Says who? The girl who just stood there whining and having a fit or her mother who hired a nanny for her?” Niall scoffed. I sent him a pointed look to which he raised his eyebrows, smirking, before laughing as I rolled my eyes and looked away silently. “That’s my girl,” he grinned, ruffling my hair and squeezing my hand.  
I ignored him, looking around the shopping center to make sure I didn’t recognize anyone. Sure they’d think Niall was hot and he was my boyfriend since I was holding his hand until they came up to talk and he introduced himself as the nanny. Niall didn’t notice my discreet looking since he was too focused on finding out where the hat store was. We were standing in front of the You Are Here sign for about five minutes before I scowled and said, “Maybe if I weren’t such a baby I would just tell you where it is.”  
Niall squinted down at me, “Maybe if you don’t want to sit in the back in the booster seat, you will just tell me where it is.” I let out a breath and said in a resigned voice, “Second level, this way-“ and started walking in the opposite direction from where he was facing. He followed me, gripping my hand tighter with every step and scowling, “You could’ve told me like five minutes ago.”   
“I was entertained watching you struggle,” I shrugged, giggling at his expression.  
“You are so gonna get it tonight,” he warned, shaking his head. “We’re not watching a Christmas movie anymore, we’re going to watch a horror and you’ll be getting no cuddles from me!”  
I was about to retort when a couple a few feet to the side of us caught my eye. It wasn’t their snogging or the girl’s obnoxiously bright clothing choice that caught my attention, more the fact it was my recently ex boyfriend snogging her. It had not been a mutual break up and it had not been a kind one either. Niall kept rattling on about how mean he was going to try and be tonight while I lowered my head and tried to tug him along faster but it wasn’t long till I heard-“Haha, hey, Emma?”  
He had somehow managed to disconnect his lips from the girls and was looking over at me. Niall finally looked down, noticing the shade of red my face was and looked up right as Jason had neared us, the girl clinging to his hand. Jason extended his other arm and lightly punched my shoulder, the girl giggling while he smirked, “I see we both found replacements for each other. Mine’s a great kisser, yours? Well… nothing can beat my kisses huh? Bet you miss them don’t you, this one has the looks so he’s probably going to leave you like I did.”   
They were childish insults, almost like something out of a badly written teenage chick flick but I couldn’t help but tense up. Niall was looking from me to Jason, expressions ranging from confused to outraged as I waited for him to introduce himself as my nanny and embarrass me further. What I wasn’t expecting was his sudden connection of his lips to my lips. It was rough and quick but it wasn’t a peck and I was shocked. His lips were chapped but the stick of gum in his mouth made the kiss fresh.   
His hands were cupping my face, moving down to have one around the back of my neck and the other in my hair but before I could even process what was happening he was pulling back, wiping my lip-gloss of his mouth with the side of his thumb and growling, “Can you beat that?” Jason was looking at him, slightly alarmed with the roughness that had taken over as Niall possessively put his hand around my waist and pulled me against him, “Stay away from my girl.”  
I looked up at him; his normally calm eyes were suddenly a shade deeper and his jaw was set. He glared at Jason, his eyebrows quirking up and daring him to respond again.  
Jason shrugged, trying to remain cool but took a step back, “You can have her, I like to give my old things to charity.” Niall growled and stepped forward menacingly as Jason stumbled back again and I put my hand on the back of his neck, “Leave it Niall, I don’t wanna spend the night in a cell.” I didn’t know how I was acting so cool, let alone talking to people like nothing had happened. Niall had just kissed me and then acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
Jason took one last look at us, his eyes lingering on Niall’s arm around my waist, before grabbing the girls hand and turning on his heels without saying a goodbye. As soon as they were out of sight, Niall dropped his arm from around my waist and grabbed my hand again, “Don’t ask. I hated that guy and I wanted to show him up. You should never let him talk to you like that again and if I find out you’re even talking to him in general, you’ll be in loads of trouble. No boys.” And just like that we were back to Nanny Niall.


End file.
